Oncoming Storm
by Megchen
Summary: Mercutio liebt Romeo. Nur hat das bis jetzt noch niemand mitbekommen. Wird es Mercutio gelingen, sich gegen Rosalinde und Julia zu behaupten? Slash.


Title: Oncoming Storm  
Author: Megchen  
Part: 1/1 - Oneshot  
Fandom: Romeo & Julia  
Pairing: Mercutio/Romeo  
Rating: R  
Warning: character death!, Slash  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Nein, der Streit zwischen den Montagues und den Capulets entstammt nicht meiner Feder.  
Wordcount: 4.524  
Summary: Mercutio liebt Romeo. Nur hat das bis jetzt noch niemand mitbekommen. Wird es Mercutio gelingen, sich gegen Rosalinde und Julia zu behaupten? Slash.

Widmung: Ich hatte schon so lange vor, es zu schreiben und in der Zeit zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester floss es geradezu aus mir heraus. Das hier ist für dich, Viechle. :)  
Danke: An meine liebe Betaleserin Mazipaan. Du bist toll! :)

Oncoming Storm

„Ich liebe dich."

Nein, nein. Das war viel zu kurz, viel zu plump. Er wollte schließlich nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

„Weißt du, du bedeutest mir unglaublich viel."

Wofür war er eigentlich Poet?! Mercutio raufte sich die Haare, besah sich selbst kritisch im Spiegel. Hatte er denn ernst ausgesehen, als er die für ihn so wichtigen Worte ausgesprochen hatte? Der Neffe des Fürsten von Verona seufzte.

Sein bester Freund würde sowieso nur lachen, es für einen Scherz halten und dann weitermachen wie bisher. Insgeheim hoffte er doch, dass Romeo so reagieren würde. Dass er es als Scherz ansehen, einige Male darüber lachen und es dann vergessen würde. Denn was, wenn sein bester Freund diese Liebeserklärung ernst nehmen würde?

Was, wenn er ihn deshalb plötzlich meiden würde? Es war seltsam, mit nur einem Satz womöglich alles zerstören zu können, was sich im Laufe der Jahre zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Mit einer hastigen Handbewegung strich er sich die langen Haare hinters Ohr, räusperte sich, während er in den Spiegel vor ihm sah und versuchte, ernst auszusehen.

„Romeo, also…es ist so…ich wollte dir schon lange etwas Bestimmtes sagen und…und…"

„Redest du öfter mit dir selbst?"

Verdammt. Jetzt nur nicht rot werden!

„Ähh…Benvolio, was machst du denn hier?"

„Wir waren verabredet, schon vergessen?"

Ja. Natürlich.

Wie sollte er auch an irgend etwas anderes denken, wenn er hier seit mehr als einer halben Stunde vor dem Spiegel stand und sich zum Affen machte? Aber es war wohl nicht sehr klug, seinem Freund genau das auf die Nase zu binden. Selbst wenn Benvolio zufälligerweise _nicht_ verstand, wem Mercutio gerade probeweise eine Liebeserklärung gemacht hatte, wäre er zumindest beleidigt. Der Montague hasste nichts mehr, als vergessen zu werden.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe nur etwas…äh…getrödelt. Ich komme gleich."

Mit seinem freundlichsten und, wie Mercutio hoffte, auch einigermaßen überzeugenden Grinsen sah er Romeos Vetter an. Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern an die Wand, vor der er gerade stand. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht pünktlich da sein würden. Mercutio war sein bester Freund, aber wieso brauchte er für alles immer so lange?

…

Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als Benvolio und Mercutio am vereinbarten Treffpunkt etwas außerhalb der Stadtmauern Veronas ankamen. Mercutio blinzelte. Man konnte Romeo schon von weitem ausmachen, wie er an die Mauer gelehnt auf sie wartete.

Romeo Montague. Sein bester Freund, seit er denken konnte. Den er immerzu vor sich sah, selbst wenn er die Augen schloss. Das kinnlange, meist etwas zerzaust aussehende dunkelblonde Haar. Die braunen Augen, die so oft verträumt und abwesend in die Welt sahen. Der Mund, der sich zu einem sehr sinnlichen Lächeln formen konnte. Die schlanken Hände, mit den feingliedrigen Fingern, die niemals eine Waffe halten würden, um Teil der eigentlich sinnlosen Fehde der Montagues mit den Capulets zu werden.

Diese enge, in blau gehaltene Kleidung, die charakteristisch war für die Familie Montague und die Mercutios Meinung nach niemandem besser stand als Romeo. Nie zuvor hatte Stoff den Körper eines jungen Mannes vorteilhafter umschmeichelt – sodass man zwar nicht übermäßig viel nackte Haut sah, aber einiges erahnen konnte. Vielversprechendes erahnen konnte.

Mercutio schluckte leicht, als er auf Romeo zuging. 2Als dieser schließlich in seine Richtung sah, erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, sobald er seinen Vetter und seinen besten Freund entdeckte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste alleine auf den Ball gehen! Das wäre ganz sicher nicht so lustig gewesen, wie mit euch."

Das bekannte Grinsen erschien auf Mercutios Gesicht. „Du hättest dich niemals alleine in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt, Romeo! Lieber hättest du noch die ganze Nacht über hier gestanden, auf uns gewartet und dich dann morgen beschwert, weil wir nicht einmal in der Lage sind, Verabredungen einzuhalten. Aber insgeheim wärst du erleichtert gewesen, dass du dich nicht unter eine Horde von Capulets mischen musstest."

Der Neffe des Fürsten von Verona lachte. „Daraus wird nun wohl leider nichts. Hast du Angst? Dir zittern ja schon die Knie!" Grinsend sah er zu Benvolio.

„Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass unser junger Freund den ganzen Tag bei Rosalinde verbracht hat", spottete Romeos Vetter.

Mercutio musste gar nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Romeo rot wurde. Rosalinde. Wenn er diesen Namen nur hörte. Sicher, sie war hübsch, aber nichts weiter als eine Schwärmerei, eine Illusion, der sein Freund hinterherlief. Er stand schmachtend vor ihr, doch Rosalinde rümpfte nur leicht ihr feines Näschen, trug das Kinn noch etwas höher als sonst und zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an dem jungen Montague hatte.

Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass das immer noch so war. Und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihn jedes Mal, wenn Romeo ihren Namen aussprach – so zärtlich, so verliebt – die Eifersucht mit ihren dreckiggelben Klauen packte und die Wut und Enttäuschung in ihm emporsteigen ließ.

Der junge Montague verzehrte sich nach jemandem, den er niemals würde haben können, dabei stand doch schon jemand vor ihm, der ihn besser kannte als er sich selbst, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte und der ihn bedingungslos lieben würde, egal, was er tat. Der ihn, wenn es nötig sein sollte, vor allem beschützen würde, sogar vor sich selbst.

Benvolio räusperte sich vernehmlich und Mercutio schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Verdammt! Hatte er Romeo vielleicht doch etwas zu lange und zu genau angesehen? Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, kickte er einen Stein zur Seite und lief dann etwas voraus, zog die Einladungen aus seiner Tasche und drehte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden um.

„Na, was ist? Kommt ihr dann? Zeit, den Capulets die größte Schmach zu bereiten, die sie jemals erlebt haben!" Er grinste.

…

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie uns wirklich hier hereinlassen würden."

Mercutio stand mit seinen beiden Freunden in der riesigen Eingangshalle des Palastes der Capulets und sah sich beeindruckt um. Ihre Feinde hatten keine Mühen gescheut, um ihren Gästen zu demonstrieren, dass sie zu den reichsten Familien der Stadt gehörten.

Goldene und silberne Efeugirlanden rankten sich um die Säulen, sowie um das Treppengeländer, das in das obere Stockwerk des Hauses führte. Ein roter Teppich führte von der Eingangstür über die breite Treppe hinauf – es war zumindest für die geladenen Gäste nicht ersichtlich, ob er unmittelbar nach dem Bereich, den sie überblicken konnten, endete, oder nicht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass ein genauso eifrig aussehender Diener wie der, der ihnen vorhin die Mäntel abgenommen hatte, mit raschen Schritten auf sie zusteuerte.

„So ist das immer", zischte Mercutio, während er Romeo etwas näher zu sich zog, um nicht so laut sprechen zu müssen. „Du unterschätzt mich eben, mein Freund. Wie jeder mich unterschätzt. Und am Ende überrasche ich euch alle!"

Ein stolzes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nahm er dem Diener zwei kleine Gläser ab, reichte eines Romeo, der immer noch staunend die Eingangshalle besah, während Benvolio sich schon selbst bedient hatte.

„Aber…wen kennst du denn, der die Einladungen, die die Capulets verschickt haben, so genau fälschen kann? Dann müsstest du ja zumindest eine echte Einladung in der Hand gehabt haben…"

„Nicht eine. Drei. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über drei Einladungen, von Lord Capulet höchstpersönlich verfasst und unterzeichnet."

Mercutio schien bei seinen letzten Worten förmlich über sich hinauszuwachsen vor Stolz, während die beiden Vettern ihn nur verständnislos ansahen."

„Aber…wie…ähh…", begann Benvolio, doch eine unwirsche Handbewegung Mercutios ließ ihn verstummen. Nachdem er sich noch einmal umgesehen hatte, aber kein Mitglied der Familie Capulet in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung entdecken konnte, begann er leise zu erklären.

„Freunde, ihr habt sicher nicht vergessen, dass mein Onkel der Fürst von Verona ist. Natürlich musste der alte Capulet ihn einladen, er konnte ja nicht riskieren, dass der Fürst sich gekränkt und übergangen fühlt und seine Sympathien in Zukunft vielleicht doch etwas mehr in die Richtung der Familie Montague gehen."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber…für wen sind denn dann die zwei anderen Einladungen?"

Es tat gut, Romeos Hand auf seinem Arm zu spüren. Ihn so nahe bei sich zu haben. Sich vom ganz eigenen Geruch seines Freundes, den er jederzeit wiedererkennen würde, fast die Sinne vernebeln zu lassen.

„Die zweite Einladung war für mich." Mercutio hob abwehrend eine Hand, als Benvolio ihn aufgebracht unterbrechen wollte. „Ich gehöre schließlich nicht zur Familie der Montagues. Natürlich wissen alle, dass du mein bester Freund bist, Romeo, und dass ich gefühlsmäßig gesehen schon zu eurer Familie gehöre – aber ich bin der Neffe des Fürsten. Ich _muss_ eingeladen werden, wenn der Fürst ebenfalls eingeladen wird."

Der Schalk blitzte in Mercutios Augen und er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Oh, wie gern wäre ich dabei gewesen, als Tybalt die Einladungen sah. Er ist sicher vor Zorn im Zimmer umhergehüpft und hätte die Einladung am liebsten zerrissen.

Sie rechnen sowieso nicht damit, dass ich komme. Die dritte Einladung war für eine der wöchentlich wechselnden Freundinnen meines Onkels. Es war nicht gerade einfach, an diese Einladungen zu gelangen und dann noch seine aktuelle Freundin zu überreden, ihm am Tag des Balles einen Gegenvorschlag zu machen, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Na? Bin ich genial oder bin ich genial?"

„Du bist der Größte!" Lachend schlug Romeo ihm auf die Schulter, setzte seine Maske auf. Musik hallte aus dem Ballsaal, lockte die Gäste, sich frei und ungezwungen dem Tanz hinzugeben.

„Kommt, Freunde! Sonst steigt das Fest noch ohne uns!"

Seine Augen strahlten vor Unternehmungslust und Erwartung. Diese ganz besonders riskante Unternehmung hatte eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn.

Mercutio folgte ihm ebenso vor Vorfreude grinsend und Witze reißend, hakte sich bei ihm ein, um Romeo in dem Gewühl der Menschen auf der Tanzfläche nicht zu verlieren. Ob er wohl auch einmal mit _ihm_ tanzen würde? Schließlich war das hier ein Maskenball und er hatte Romeo selten so gelöst und entspannt erlebt…

…

Doch wie heißt es so schön? Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt. Dass dieser Spruch durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach, wurde auch Mercutio eine halbe Stunde später klar.

Zunächst hatte er erfreut festgestellt, dass die ausgelassene Stimmung und der Wein, der großzügig floss, Romeos immerwährende Grübelei zu unterbrechen schien. So oft es ihm möglich war, nahm Mercutio seine Hand, während sie sich durch die tanzenden Ballgäste drängelten.

Hin und wieder machte Mercutio sich auch zusammen mit Benvolio auf, um Tybalt, ihren Erzfeind, von weitem zu beobachten. Es brachte die beiden in Hochstimmung, den großen, sehr gut gebauten blonden Capulet zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass er es als persönliche Kränkung auffassen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie hier waren. Dass Benvolio und Romeo hier waren. Montagues, die sich unbemerkt ins Haus der Capulets eingeschlichen hatten.

Mercutio runzelte die Stirn, als Tybalts Blick auf Romeo fiel, er den jungen Montague genau beobachtete, versuchte, in seine Nähe zu kommen. Tybalt, der angespannt wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd hinter Romeo herschlich und Romeo, der nicht nur nichts davon mitzubekommen schien, sondern auch noch seinerseits mit begeistert aussehendem Gesicht hinter Julia, der einzigen Tochter der Capulets herschlich.

Das alles waren Dinge, die Romeos bestem Freund ganz und gar nicht gefielen. Er hielt den Atem an, als er sah, wie Tybalt schließlich die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte und mit schnellen Schritten auf Lord Capulet zustolzierte. Erleichtert spürte er seinen Atem wieder entweichen, als Tybalt wenig später zornig an ihm vorbeirauschte, da er von seinem Onkel wohl nicht die Antwort erhalten hatte, die er sich erhofft hatte.

Sofort heftete Mercutio sich an Tybalts Fersen – und hätte ihm, als er Romeo schließlich wiederfand, am liebsten geholfen, Romeo zu erdolchen. Nein, besser das liebreizende weibliche Wesen, das nun die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes auf sich gezogen hatte. Und das Romeo ebenfalls sehr interessant zu finden schien.

Fast hätte Mercutio sich an die Stirn gelangt. Das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein!

Und trotzdem spürte er, wie sein Körper sich unwillkürlich anspannte, als Tybalt den beiden, die voreinander standen und sich mit seltsamem Blick ansahen, immer näher kam. Er musste einfach dort sein, bevor Tybalt die beiden erreichte!

„Julia!", hallte es durch den Saal und die Angesprochene drehte sich langsam, widerstrebend zu Tybalt um. Genauso hatte er das Mädchen schon angesehen, als sie vorhin mit Graf Paris getanzt hatte, fiel Mercutio auf. Sie lächelte Tybalt an und er konnte sehen, wie dessen gesamte Wut und Empörung in sich zusammenschmolzen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig blieb.

Vor Staunen blieb Mercutio fast der Mund offen stehen, als Tybalt Romeo noch einen drohenden Blick zuwarf, sich dann aber, nach einem erneuten, prüfenden Blick zu Lord Capulet, umdrehte und langsam davonging.

Damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Ja, Tybalt war seit Kindertagen sein Todfeind – aber dass er selbst dann nicht eingriff, wenn sie ungewollt für dieselbe Sache stritten – das machte ihn für Mercutio absolut hassenswert. Kalte, eisige Wut kroch in ihm empor und sein Körper wand sich in der Umklammerung der Eifersucht, die ihm fast physische Schmerzen bereitete.

Die beiden jüngsten Sprösslinge der Familien Capulet und Montague standen mitten im Ballsaal und sahen sich einfach nur mit schmachtenden Blicken an! Wie glücklich Romeo aussah…noch glücklicher, als wenn er von Rosalinde sprach, das musste Mercutio sich zähneknirschend eingestehen.

So etwas nannte man wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Es hätte das Bild und auch den Ball sehr gestört, wenn er versucht hätte, die Jüngste der Capulets zu erwürgen. Er hielt sich zurück, verschwand mit seinem Glas Wein in einer Ecke und beobachtete die Turteltäubchen weiterhin. Es schmerzte, wenn Tagträume begannen, in weite Ferne zu rücken und das Herz erste Risse davontrug.

…

Obwohl es erst Vormittag war, flirrte die Hitze bereits in den engen Gassen Veronas. Ein junger Mann lehnte scheinbar äußerst gelangweilt an der Mauer eines Hauses. Dass ihm die immer größer werdende Hitze etwas ausmachte, sah man nur an den Ärmeln seines Hemdes, die sorgfältig hochgekrempelt waren. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn und er fing an, in sehr kurzen Abständen immer wieder um eine bestimmte Hausecke zu schauen, strich sich dabei nervös das schwarze Haar hinter die Ohren.

Verdammt, wo blieb Romeo denn? Und wo war Benvolio? Sie hatten nichts Großartiges vor, aber Mercutio war langweilig. Und wenn herauskam, dass Romeo sich zu Julia geschlichen hatte, dann – wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.

Die unbändige Wut, die er fühlte, verwandelte sich automatisch in dumpfe Resignation, wenn er daran dachte, dass es Romeo war, auf den er wütend war. Romeo. Sein bester Freund, seit er denken konnte. Sie waren sich nahe wie Brüder. Dass er wünschte, die Nähe wäre ganz anderer Natur, konnte Romeo schließlich nicht ahnen. Niemand konnte das ahnen und wenn Mercutio objektiv darüber nachdachte, war das auch ganz gut so.

Nur dachte er eigentlich nie objektiv darüber nach. Er war nicht der Typ für Grübeleien, für Tiefsinniges. Er war derjenige, der Witze riss, sich über alles und jeden lustig machte, der nicht an gestern und auch nicht an morgen dachte.

Kaum jemand wusste, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Er dachte gern an frühere Zeiten zurück, als alles noch ein großes Spiel gewesen war. Als es nur darum ging, Spaß zu haben, schnelle Abenteuer zu erleben, die man niemals bereute und mit denen man sich vor seinen Freunden brüsten konnte.

Diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei. Sie endeten in dem Moment, in dem er Romeo angesehen hatte, der plötzlich nicht mehr derselbe zu sein schien. Doch eigentlich war es nicht Romeo gewesen, der sich verändert hatte – er war es gewesen. Wie hatte aus tiefer Freundschaft plötzlich brennende, unerwiderte Liebe werden können, ohne dass Mercutio selbst es bemerkte?

Oder es zu spät bemerkte. Hätte er überhaupt etwas dagegen tun können? Es war unsinnig, jetzt darüber nachzudenken und doch tat er es. Immer und immer wieder. Und kam zu keinem anderen Ergebnis, als dass er Romeos ständig gut gelaunter und Witze reißender bester Freund bleiben würde und bis ans Ende seines Lebens zusehen musste, wie er einer Frau nach der anderen hinterherlief.

Gestern Abend war es anders gewesen. Die erste Begegnung mit Julia Capulet. Dieser verräterische Ausdruck in Romeos Augen, den er nicht kannte und doch seit langem gefürchtet hatte. Wie verliebt sich die beiden angesehen hatten, nichts um sich herum mehr wahrnehmend. Als ob es kein Zurück mehr gäbe.

Noch konnte das Blatt sich wenden, dachte Mercutio. Wenn er nur verbissen genug versuchte, Romeo dieses lächerliche Gefühl, das sich Liebe nannte und das er für Julia zu empfinden glaubte, auszureden! Noch war nichts verloren…

Lautes Gelächter ganz in der Nähe ließ ihn aufhorchen und wenig später huschte er um die Häuserecken, stand plötzlich vor einer Horde Montagues, die jemanden umringten, der sie laut beschimpfte. Eine Frau. Die Amme der Capulets, stellte er erstaunt fest.

„Guten Morgen!", rief sie fast zornig, woraufhin die Bande junger Montagues sie mit ihrem fröhlich geschmetterten „Guten Morgen!" und ihren Verbeugungen nur noch schlimmer zu verspotten schienen, als zuvor. Grinsend ging Mercutio auf die beleibte Frau zu.

„Guten Abend!"

„Guten Abend? Und das am helllichten Tag!" Sie schien verwirrt, was Mercutio nur noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Eure Erscheinung deutet eher auf Sonnenuntergang hin…", erklärte er und registrierte befriedigt, dass sie sich darüber ärgerte.

„Mercutio! So witzig am frühen Morgen!"

Er lieferte sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht mit Julias Amme. Sie war zumindest ebenso schlagfertig wie er selbst, das musste er sich voll Bewunderung eingestehen. Mercutio wusste nur immer noch nicht, weshalb sie überhaupt hier war. Erst als Benvolio ebenfalls hinzukam und ihn schlagfertig wie immer unterstützte, hielt die sowieso schon genervt aussehende Frau es schließlich nicht mehr aus.

„Kann mir endlich jemand von euch sagen, wo ich Romeo finde?!"

So. Daher wehte der Wind. Romeo. Natürlich, wen sollte sie auch sonst suchen! Mercutio rollte mit den Augen.

„Ihr kommt leider etwas zu spät…er braucht keine Milch mehr – obwohl er der Brust nach wie vor nicht abgeneigt ist", verkündete er ihr grinsend, doch bevor sie wutentbrannt auf ihn losgehen konnte, erschien Romeo wie gerufen auf der Bildfläche.

Mit einer Rose in der Hand. Er schien wütend darüber, dass sie die Amme verärgert hatten und das, wo sie das doch mit jedem Capulet taten. Was regte er sich eigentlich so auf?! Romeo beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern eilte mit der Rose in der Hand zur Amme der Capulet, als ob sein Leben davon abhängig sei, sie endlich zu sprechen. Vielleicht war es das ja sogar, dachte Mercutio.

Mercutios Mund blieb vor Erstaunen offen stehen, als Romeo der Amme die Rose entgegenstreckte und davon faselte, dass er Julia liebe und dass sie heute Abend zur Kapelle kommen solle. Bitte was?! So etwas wollte er sich nicht weiter anhören. Wut keimte in ihm auf und er zog Benvolio etwas unsanfter, als nötig gewesen wäre, zur Seite.

„Komm. Lassen wir die Kupplerin und unseren Liebeshelden alleine." Jedes Wort triefte vor Spott, schrie vor Neid und Eifersucht, die nur niemand hören konnte.

Sein auf Romeo gerichteter Zeigefinger schien diesen durchbohren zu wollen. „Aber ich erwarte nachher eine genaue Schilderung! Und keine Ammenmärchen!", verlangte er, bevor er machte, dass er so schnell wie möglich davonkam. Was jetzt folgte, wollte er sich unter keinen Umständen antun.

…

Das rote Licht eines neuen Morgens kämpfte sich seinen Weg durch die Häuserschluchten und brach sich schließlich auf den Stufen der Steintreppe, auf der Mercutio saß. Seit Ewigkeiten, zumindest schien es ihm so.

Die Sonne stieg höher und höher, genau wie seine Wut. Sie füllte ihn bald vollkommen aus. Wut. Blinde, rasende Wut. Geheiratet! Romeo Montague hatte letzte Nacht Julia Capulet geheiratet.

„Als ob es nicht so schon vollkommener Irrsinn wäre, ausgerechnet die einzige Tochter unseres Feindes zu heiraten – sie kennen sich erst seit etwas mehr als _einem_ Tag! Man kann doch niemanden heiraten, den man erst einen Tag kennt! Selbst wenn unsere Familien keine Todfeinde wären, würde sich jeder normal denkende Mensch an den Kopf fassen! Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht!", ereiferte sich Benvolio, der gerade schon zum fünften Mal hin und her lief, wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Ein sehr aufgebrachter Tiger.

Ein verächtlicher Laut entfuhr Mercutio. „Ihn verstehen zu wollen – das habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben", war alles, was er dazu sagte. Regungslos blieb er auf der Treppe sitzen. Krümmte sich vor Herzschmerz. Er hätte gerne geweint, aber da Benvolio schon seit Stunden wie ein Hündchen um ihn herumscharwenzelte, ging das natürlich nicht.

„Sag mal, Mercutio…wieso sind die Montagues und die Capulets eigentlich verfeindet? Ich meine, was ist damals denn schreckliches passiert, dass sich das so lange danach noch auswirkt?"

Müde zuckte der angesprochene mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Es ist eben so."

_Ich muss mich mit weitaus wichtigeren Problemen herumschlagen!_, fügte er gedanklich hinzu, _da interessiert mich der Streit zwischen den Montagues und den Capulets wenig. Er hat schließlich nicht verhindert, dass Romeo dieses Mädchen geheiratet hat…Julia!_

Zornig sprang er auf und drehte sich zu Romeo um, der auf sie zukam. Mercutio hätte ihm sein glücklich verliebtes Lächeln am Liebsten aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. Mit dem anklagend auf Romeo deutenden Zeigefinger, den dieser die letzten Tage über sehr oft gesehen hatte, ging Mercutio auf ihn los.

Sein Schwert war schon immer seine Zunge gewesen und da Mercutio genau wusste, dass Worte tiefer trafen als Klingen, hagelte es in den nächsten Minuten Beschuldigungen und wütend vorgebrachte Vorwürfe, die nur von vor Sarkasmus, Hohn und Spott triefenden Worten abgewechselt wurden. Er wollte verletzen, wollte Romeo aufwecken aus dieser Liebesseeligkeit, für die es seiner Meinung nach keinen Grund gab. Jeder Kommentar, all der Ärger, der sich jahrelang in ihm aufgestaut hatte, fand nun einen Weg nach draußen und entlud sich über dem Haupt des einzigen Sprösslings Lady Montagues, der Mercutio ansah, wie ein Hund, der zu Unrecht ausgeschimpft wurde.

Irgendetwas in Mercutio heulte triumphierend auf, als Benvolio anfing, ihn zu unterstützen. Romeos Vetter hatte bei dessen Auftauchen aufgehört, wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her zu laufen und machte seiner ganz eigener Enttäuschung jetzt ebenfalls Luft.

_Das ist nicht fair_, wisperte eine leise Stimme Mercutio zu, _es ist nicht fair, zu zweit auf ihn loszugehen und ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu rechtfertigen. Du liebst ihn. Tu ihm nicht weh._

Er hätte beinahe aufgeschluchzt vor Verzweiflung. Wem sollte er denn sonst weh tun? Wer war denn für das Chaos in ihm verantwortlich? Wer hatte denn einfach geheiratet, ohne ihn auch nur um Erlaubnis zu fragen?!

_Na, na. Gehen wir jetzt nicht etwas zu weit?_, wollte eine andere, spöttischere Stimme wissen, _Um Erlaubnis fragen…er gehört dir schließlich nicht. Er ist erwachsen – er benimmt sich zumindest erwachsener als du. Er liebt dich nicht. Er ahnt nichts davon. Wie soll er wissen, wie sehr dich das verletzt hat?_

Beide Ansichten hatten etwas für sich, das musste Mercutio zugeben. Sein angriffslustig ausgestreckter Zeigefinger sank. Seine Schultern sackten ein und er stand wieder vollkommen ruhig vor Romeo, der ihn ängstlich ansah.

In dem Moment, in dem eine stattliche, in rot gekleidete Gestalt die Szenerie betrat, erschien ein grimmiges Lächeln auf Mercutios Gesicht. Jetzt wusste er, an wem er seine Wut, seine Verbitterung und seinen Hass auslassen konnte.

…

„Sei ein Mann und stell dich, Montague!"

Tybalt wirkte beinahe zufrieden. Dieser Knirps, dieser Spross der Montagues war ihm lange genug vor der Nase herumgetanzt. Seine Zeit war gekommen. Der Schock war groß gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Cousine geheiratet hatte. Und vor allem _wen_ sie geheiratet hatte. Seine Cousine Julia, die er über alles liebte.

Die der Grund dafür war, dass er zwar immer wieder eine andere Frau in seinen Armen hielt, diese aber eines niemals zu spüren bekam: Seine aufrichtige, tiefe Liebe. Denn die war allein für eine Frau bestimmt – Julia.

Was bildete dieser großmäulige Don Juan sich eigentlich ein?! Um dieses Problem würde er sich nun kümmern. Danach würde es einen Montague weniger geben, Julia würde trauern und er würde sich um Graf Paris kümmern. Wenn er Julia nicht bekam, sollte sie auch kein anderer Mann bekommen, egal was sein Onkel, Lord Capulet meinte, schlau eingefädelt zu haben.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Hofnarren der Montagues bemerkte.

„Mercutio! Na, wenn der Hund schon da ist, kann der Herr ja nicht weit sein!"

…

Tybalt machte es ihm einfach. Allein sein arrogantes Auftreten und seine zynischen Sprüche hätten Mercutio gewiss nicht wütend gemacht. Er hätte, wie auch jetzt, mit eigenen, spöttischen Kommentaren gekontert, aber die Situation wäre niemals so eskaliert, wie sie es jetzt tat.

Blutdurst tränkte die Luft auf beiden Seiten. Tybalt war gekommen, um Romeo, den Mann, der ihm Julia weggenommen hatte, all seinen Hass und seine Wut spüren zu lassen. Und wenn Mercutio wirklich vorhatte, dazwischenzutreten, war ihm das gerade recht.

Mercutio hätte sich am liebsten auf Romeo gestürzt und ihn all seine Enttäuschung und seinen Zorn körperlich spüren lassen. Da ihn die Liebe zu seinem besten Freund davon abhielt, hatte er nun ein anderes, noch viel geeignetes Opfer gefunden – Tybalt, seinen Erzfeind.

Um diesen arroganten Schnösel war es ganz sicher nicht schade.

Er merkte wohl, dass Romeo mit verzweifeltem Mut versuchte, sich zwischen ihn und Tybalt zu drängen, ihn von seinem Feind wegzureißen. Das machte Mercutio nur noch wütender.

Er durfte ihn nicht lieben, er würde, dank Julia nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen können und nun durfte er sich nicht einmal für ihn opfern?! Es war ihm egal, ob er lebte oder starb – alles, was er im Augenblick empfand, war eine unbändige, flammende Wut und die Lust auf Kampf, auf Zerstörung.

Dieser Kampf würde tödlich ausgehen und Mercutio war fast erleichtert, als er spürte, wie Tybalts Dolch ihn traf, wie das kostbare, dunkelrote Blut aus seinem Bauch quoll. Endlich, endlich war es vorbei. Doch sollte es ihn wirklich das Leben kosten, Romeo zu zeigen, was er von Mitgliedern der Familie Capulet erwarten konnte? Wie töricht es war, jemanden zu lieben, der dank der schon ewig währenden Fehde ihrer Familien so weit von ihm entfernt war?

Mercutio hörte irgendjemanden entsetzt aufschreien. Vielleicht Benvolio, vielleicht Romeo, vielleicht auch dieses eine Mädchen, das er immer als seine Freundin ausgegeben hatte. Wie hieß sie noch einmal? Es war jetzt nicht wichtig, es war im Grunde niemals wichtig gewesen.

Seine ganze Konzentration richtete sich auf die Anstrengung, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Wenigstens noch für eine Weile. Witze zu reißen. Die letzten. Zu untertreiben, die Situation herabzuspielen. Das letzte Mal. Tybalts Lachen zu ignorieren. Das letzte Mal.

In Romeos Arme zu sinken. Das erste Mal.

…

Arme, die ihn hielten. Romeos Schoß, auf den sein Kopf sanft gebettet wurde. Benvolio, der neben ihnen im Dreck kniete. Die feingliedrigen Finger Romeos, die durch sein Haar fuhren. Verzweifelte Worte, die Romeo immer und immer wieder flüsterte.

„Ich sterb' im Dreck der Welt – doch ich sterbe wie ein Held!"

Man musste in einen letzten Auftritt immer etwas ganz und gar Dramatisches legen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Mercutios Gesicht, als er Romeos Mund ganz nah spürte, dessen Wange an seiner, er ihn verzweifelt umklammert hielt, ihm unsinnige Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, die immer weiter verwehten.

Endlich. Endlich. Wieso war er immer zu spät? Er starb voller Hass und Wut und doch starb er für die Liebe. Für eine Liebe, die er erst im Augenblick seines Todes zu spüren bekam. So etwas nannte man wohl Ironie des Schicksals.

_Was für ein Blödsinn_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Liebe. Welch grausame Erfindung von wem auch immer.

_Romeo Montague. Hättest du mich wenigstens noch geküsst, du Schwachkopf._

- Ende -


End file.
